fortonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Muzabul
The Muzabul is the leader of the Kau Knights and preeminently the antagonist of The Battle of Asgoria, in comparison to Emylus. He is the one responsible for destroying Emylus' home-world, Ternaka, which provoked Emylus into coming to Asgoria and do his damages. A mysterious character throughout the story, he is finally revealed as an extremely senile man with abilities he should not possess, much differently than suggested. Characteristics "His skin was loosely coated in bleached leather, his face wrinkled like the quakes felt through the earth. Not only decades but many centuries indeed must have passed his face. His clothes were likewise victim of time and only their fiber and fit maintained through ever." - Physical description The Muzabul is roughly over six centuries old when he encounters Emylus. Despite his advanced age, he is as mobile and rigid as an adult a twentieth(30s-40s) of his age would be. Muzabul's age also seems to surpass the Guzton Trifs', effectively making him the oldest character in the Rando Canon. Role When Muzabul was roughly ten years old, he was nearly killed by gunfire from an unknown assailant. When he was stunned and supposed to die, he encountered the demons Eygos and Gilemon. The demons promised him life if he would handle the responsibility of their powers and know that an invasion in Asgoria would occur. Once he reached adulthood, the Muzabul organized the Kau Knights as an initiative to safeguard his prophecy. Muzabul managed to organize the Kau Knights to become progressively more regarded among the military ranks to the point that elite soldiers strove to join his ranks. He continued the Knights for centuries, relying on the Mazhon powers rewarded by his demons to stay mobile and alive. In the meantime, he used the Knights to demilitarize Asgoria to the point that it was a singular nation that did not experience armed conflict or widespread violence. Throughout The Battle of Asgoria and preceding Emylus' meeting, Muzabul's appearance is unknown and unrevealed to the reader. He only appears when the Kau Knights hold their meeting at the Kauni Temple, where he gives them orders and instructions. Here, he is hidden behind a veil designed so that he could see each of the Kau Knights, regardless of distance, yet not even the closest can see him, only his silhouette is distinct. Emylus meets Muzabul when he is permitted into the Kauni Temple by the Kau Knights who remained in Kauni to defend him. Emylus enters the temple and enters the chamber where he expects to find the weapon that Emylus used to destroy Ternaka. Instead, the room is mostly empty, except for Muzabul, who greets Emylus by his first name, Cornelius. When he meets Emylus, just as his age and abilities, he knows much more about Emylus than he would otherwise. Muzabul seems to understand the nature of Emylus, given his traumatic and stressful experience being involved in the lethal overthrow of his family. Before Emylus can cower to Muzabul, he notes that Muzabul has the exact same abilities as he does and instead calls themselves unreliable. Emylus especially notices that the Muzabul looks quite similar in apparel to himself and blames that Muzabul is not control of his situation. Category:Characters